


It's Always Warm Here

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [25]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Charlie and Colby are off to solve a crime together.





	It's Always Warm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Five - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKFx0MMqb48)) - LA Song by Christian Kane

Charlie hums along with the song about LA as he drives with Colby to the newest crime scene. It’s vandalism, but with a hate crime bent. He glances over at Colby, the only member of Don’s team left at the LA branch of the FBI. He’s still a special agent, no promotions, no special treatment even though Charlie knows he could be. “So, tell me more about these crimes.” 

“Someone is targeting gay police officers, firemen and EMTs. They’re not only spray painting homophobic rants, they’re also trying to burn down buildings. All except this one were put out before any real damage was done to the structures.”

Charlie sighs and nods. “We’ll find them, you’ll lock them up, and... then I’ll go back to the university and go back to being bored.”

“You need crime in your life to be excited?” 

“Well, no. But I do need something to keep teaching from getting stale. I need that inspiration to make my brain work.” 

Colby nods and chuckles. “Makes sense. Maybe you could come back to the Bureau. Your track record would give you enough clout.” 

“Maybe. Let’s solve this crime, then we’ll see if I still have it.” Charlie looks over and smiles at Colby, blushing when he sees the way Colby is looking at him.

“No way you’ve lost it. You’re too brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Charlie mumbles, blushing harder.


End file.
